One shot
by Celty12
Summary: Nezumi's been gone for three months, everyone around Shion kept telling him Nezumi wasn't coming back. but Shion still believed Nezumi would keep his promise... Shion can't stop thinking about nezumi, and Nezumi can't stop thinking about shion, so what happens when Nezumi returns? Warning! this story is YAOI, not yaoi viewer discretion is advised.


Disclaimer! i donot own any of the characters in the story they belong to their original owners!

 **hello, readers! i just wanted to say that this is my first attempt at writeing a yaoi so if you wouldn't mind commenting on the story that would be great. i love to hear from the people who read my stories, so thank you!**

it's been three months since Nezumi left, and during this last month, i have missed more then ever because the truth of it is, Nezumi is my best friend... nothing more.

"Shion!" a voice called. Startled, i turn around and face the long brown haired woman with a almond brown cloak around her body.

"oh, it's you Dog Keeper." I said "what can I do for you?" i asked

"you hadn't come over to check on the Kid or wash my dogs." she said " so i was getting a little worried. she scratched her cheek.

"sorry, i'll be right over." i promised, while brushing my formerly brown hair out of my face.

"ok, then i'll head over first" Dog keeper said, walking back to her hotel.

i sighed, Nezumi...

i walked to Dog Keepers hotel, so i could see little shion, and earn some cash by washing the dogs, it wasn't a five star hotel, it was a run down hotel complex, in the outskirts of No.6. she rents the dogs as heaters for the homeless, but she really cares about them, she also happens to be little Shion's foster mother. As i was washing the dogs, all i could think about was Nezumi, the way he saved me from the corrections officials, and he saved my life. i was out of it there was no way i could work like this...

"No slacking!" Dog Keeper yelled.

i looked at her and apologized, i clenched the golden retrievers fur. "Shion you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"yeah... i'm ok" i barely managed to say that without bursting into tears.

she looked at me and i realized i was crying... "im sorry, Dog Keeper." i stated.

"go home Shion" she said in a demanding tone. " think of it this way Shion" Dog Keeper sat on the fountain " there's a high possibility that nezumi isn't coming back"

i clenched my fists "He promised!" i yelled " he told me he would come back he told me he wouldn't leave me alone!" tears flew out of my eyes, i just didn't want to believe that he wasn't going to return... i don't want to... be alone.

(Nezumi pov)

i walked over the sand dunes that stood between me and Shion, it's already been three months since i left No.6 he probably forgot about me by now.

i walked for miles stopping when i reached water, but then quickly continuing to run back to Shion side, and hope he forgives me for leaving him for this long, i laughed there's no way he'd forget the promise we made, three months ago it's shion after all. i was finally close to seeing him, the sand was long behind me, all that remained was the rocky path that led to the house we stayed in, that was when i saw him, Shion was walking towards the house from the direction of Dog keepers.

did he get fired or something? i asked myself knowing he normally isn't back at this time. I walked through the rocks until i could see shion up close, i timed it so i would run into him when he gets to the steps. here goes nothing i said to myself, walking out of the bush i had hidden myself in. i was a little behind because shion was about to open the door when i appeared at the top of the steps.

he hesitated to open the door, i stood at the top of the steps, and watched as he fell to the ground and started to cry. i let out a small laugh, "you're such a cry baby" i said

shion lifted his head, and said "Nezumi?"

"who else would i be?" i responded.

i walked down the steps and offered him my hand, he gladly accepted the help " you haven't changed at all shion, you're still such a cry baby"

" where have you been the past three months?!" shion said clenching my shirt.

" that doesn't matter." i stated "nothing interesting really happened"

"but i want to hear about it" Shion pleas in an adorable tone.

he's so cute. i pushed shion away from my shoulder and pressed my lips against his kissing him.

as i was about to pull back, but Shions grip on me tightened, it was an interesting gesture especially coming from shion. but i have missed him i thought of him every day since i left. after all Shion saved me.

the kiss was still going on and i couldn't help it anymore so i slipped my tongue in Shions mouth, shion let out a small moan, i released the kiss, a bit of saliva hung from shions mouth he was panting, his face was a bright red which made the line he had on his face almost non-existent.

"that was a hello kiss" i informed "are you trying to seduce me, Shion?" i asked

he looked confused "what does that mean?" Shion asked.

well maybe i could use this situation. i smiled, "shion let's go inside i'll explain in there"

he nodded in agreement, then unlocked the door, though he was trying to hide it i could clearly see the bulge in his pants. i held the door for shion to walk in the small room, it hadn't changed, the book shelves, the couch, even the small bed in the corner was still there.

Shion sat on the couch and looked at me "so what does it mean?"

i locked the door, then walked over to him his face was still bright red, i grabbed shion and pulled him into my arms, i then whispered into his ear, "you're already good at it" i passionately kissed him our tongues were hugging each other with each of shions cute moans, i slid my hand under his shirt onto his bare back and threw him onto the bed, i couldn't take it any more ever since i first gave him a hello kiss that day we met again i have held back my feelings, in fear Shion would leave me. But now as i look at him, i don't have to hold back.

i took off my scarf and threw it on the couch before i looked at Shion again and said "Shion, have you ever done it with anyone?"

"done what?" he asks with an innocent look. he's too cute for his own good.

"had sex" i asked

he was hesitant to answer "well, you see i don't know how to so..." he stated

" well, do you want to try it?" I asked while i started kissing him again.

"yeah i guess so" he responded. i smiled and started rubbing his crotch, but seeing as there wasn't much work to be done on it, i pulled down his brown colored pants and started pleasuring him he let out a couple of moans, before he started calling out my name.

"Nezu...mi..." he repeated over and over telling me not to stop, after he came, shion asked,

"that was sex?"

"did you not like it?" i asked curiously, as i stuck my fingers covered in his cum into his mouth, telling him to lick them. which he did, in the most seductive way possible, i took my fingers out of his mouth before i fingered his asshole i moved them around swiftly, causing shion to let out a huge moan.

"Shion that was only the beginning" i said, removing my shirt and my pants. I held his lower half and positioned myself right outside of his hole i slowly started to insert it. Shion would cry out saying it hurts, but when i asked him if he wanted me to stop, he would shake his head and let me continue, when i finally got it in i kissed him harder then i did earlier, as a reward for being so cute.

" im going to start moving." i told Shion as a warning before i slowly thrusted my dick in and out of his hole, soon he started to tell me to go faster, which i did i picked him up and kissed him, soon he started moving on his own.

"Shion, i don't know how, but your amazing". i said in between a series of moans. i placed him on the bed, so he could have a break from moving, and thrusted my dick harder in and faster out of him.

"Shion i'm going to cum" i said

Shion panted sweat was dripping down his face, he barely managed to get out "i am to"

a few second of thrusting later we both came. Shion's stomach was covered in both my and his own juices.

"Shion, that was how you have sex". i informed. as i lied next to him

he laughed,"i think i like it Nezumi" shion said giving me a peak on the cheek.

" you are too cute for your own good. also Shion, you might not want to get up."

"why not?" Shion asked

"because you'll hurt yourself"


End file.
